A theifs heir
by geddafkouttahere
Summary: What happens when Theif king Bakura decides to buy a slave?The boy quicky becomes his apprentice,and possibly his heir.Yaoi,possible languge,violence.YBXM YBXR.Kinda weird pairing..YB and Marik..
1. Bakuras slave

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Merk: Uh-huh, my second full fic, it's a Yaoi though, so sorry for those who don't like…I actually don't like it too much either but it seems to be one of the factors that attracts attention. W/e. …YBXM and possibly other pairings, I'm not sure what genre this was cause there's a little bit of everything, sorta

A thief's heir:

Mariks POV:

It was my turn to step up and be boughten. Why did I run away? It was a foolish mistake, and I was paying for it. I ran away when I was ten, after my father revealed my fate and I had birthed my ruthless Yami.Four years later now and I'm a slave. Once a highly respected person, my name known throughout my village, now just known as well as a single grain of sand in this desert.

Normal POV:

Marik stepped up and looked at the crowd below him, feeling vulnerable in his slave wear (a short skirt with a gold rim). The salesman spoke," A little scraggly and resistant, but good nonetheless. Any bidders?". Marik felt heat rise in his face; no one was bidding…. if no one bid he would be killed. A stranger in a familiar red coat bid. Marik looked at where the voice was coming from, hoping to get a better look at his new master.

Marik followed the man in the red coat off the platform and to his horse.

He spoke two words "saddle it" then left off.

After about 10 minutes then man came back. He stared at Marik, and asked "what's your name slave?"."Marik…uh…."Marik responded waiting for his masters name." Call me, thief-sama"the man said. It took Marik a short time to realize who he was talking to. "You're THE king of thieves, tomb robber Bakura.."Marik stated, awed.

"Funny, most people don't realize" Bakura replied, shrugging."Now get on the horse, we need to get outta here…before that guy notices I didn't pay" He muttered only the last couple of words.

"So is it true? You really slaughter and rob whole towns?"Marik asked, clinging on to Bakura for his life, and beginning to worry if the older boy was going to slaughter him.

"Sometimes, when I feel like it"Bakura boasted.

They soon arrived in the next town and found a small place to crash." Clean it up slave" the thief commanded. Marik began cleaning while his master kept a watchful eye on him.

He's got a cute ass…Ra damn all those women I slept with! Bakura cursed in his head.

"Uh, thief-sama you're staring at me funny"Marik pointed out as he faced Bakura.Bakura felt his face flush, making the scar under his eye stand out." Are done already?" He managed to stumble out. "Yes thief-sama" Marik replied flashing Bakura a smile.

And a cute smile…RA DAMN! AM I GOING SOFT?…Noooo I won't have that. Bakura thought in his head. He struck Marik,"Don't smile at me!" He shouted and stormed into his room. Marik rubbed his cheek and groaned, he should have expected this. Plenty of other slaves were beaten by their masters…or even raped.

"Get up" Bakura slurred and tossed Marik a fruit. Marik sat up and began to eat his breakfast as he studied his owner. He possessed unusual white hair and a strange scar under his left eye, not to mention, his ever-famous red coat that was his trademark.

Bakura cringed "Un-cross your legs" he suggested and Marik blushed, not realizing he had given Bakura a full view (they didn't have underwear back then I think)."Sorry" Marik muttered embarrassed. Actually…it wasn't that bad. Bakura smirked to himself as he thought this." What shall you be doing today thief-sama?" Marik asked politely. Why, going out, getting drunk and getting laid Bakura thought in his head." I'm going out," he answered shortly."Oh…what shall I be doing today?" Marik asked hesitantly. Bakura munched on his fruit as he thought up an answer, considering he hadn't considered that.

"Uh…. you can come with me" he thought that that was a good enough answer, it'll build his character…. now I sound like his parent not his master, Bakura thought to himself.

Bakura set out with Marik into the quaint Egyptian town of Kamut."Where are we going thief-sama?"Marik asked. Bakura didn't respond but pulled Marik down some allies until they reached a small bar." YOU'RE BRINGING ME TO A BAR?"Marik shouted." You have a say in the matter? I thought not" Bakura smirked at his slave boy.

5 hours later Bakura was as drunk as ever and Marik was feeling uneasy with all the bad company. Bakura signaled for Marik to come over to him."Uh…yes thief-sama?" Marik asked looking at the red-eyed drunken thief."Youw..weery pruty, all fowr of youw" Bakura slurred out. It took a minute for Marik to translate what Bakura said form drunk to Egyptian. When Marik was just about to respond, he felt a tight grab on his backside."Uh..uh..thief-sama..stop it…please…"Marik stuttered out but was instead pulled into a kiss with his very own master.


	2. Marik is sensitive

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Merk: To be honest with you people, I'm not sure what slash is…Now I'll go be embarrassed…anyways I guess you want to stop reading this so you can continue with the story.

A thief's heir:

Sure, Bakuras mouth was slack and his breath reeked of alcohol but it was still a kiss. Marik felt his face heat up and, for some reason, his temper rise. He grabbed Bakuras arm and stalked out of the bar, his master stumbling behind. Marik reached their crashing place and lead Bakura inside, not a good idea. In seconds flat Bakura had pinned Marik against the wall and stared at him with a hungry look in his eyes."Theif-sama…you're drunk…just let go…" Marik half whined. Bakura ignored this remark and asked the boy a question,"Why..is it…that you…cover yourself…. withis…jewelry?". It was true; Marik had five pieces of jewelry on, one: a thick choker that covered his neck, two: one piece on each arm covering from his wrists to his elbows and three: two pieces on his legs from his ankles to his knees; all golden. It was a surprise to him that the people who had sold him hadn't stole these. He didn't only wear these objects "cause they're pretty", they were sensitive spots on his body, a simple breath on these areas would…. (Well this is Marik's little secret; I'll let you find out for yourself, I'm evil!)."Uh…. Cause they're pretty?" Marik stuttered, thinking of how this was a lame excuse. "Well…. then…you won't mind…. me womooving them.." Bakura slurred out beginning to remove Marik's neckpiece. Marik froze, his mind tripping over his thoughts. Bakura caressed his neck, making Marik gasp. " L..like…it eh?" Bakura muttered. Marik, still frozen, couldn't manage to even stutter out "no". Bakura smirked and began to attach his mouth to Marik's neck.

Marik whimpered as his body urged him to give in. He gathered up all his remaining strength and pushed Bakura off." Garble…. Dina?" Bakura slurred out, not making any sense. Marik gently pushed Bakura into his room and onto his bed (get your mind out of the gutter!).He closed the door before Bakura noticed what had happened.

Marik let out a sigh and leaned against the wall…falling asleep.

" Get up!" Bakura shouted picking Marik up by his hair. "Ow ow ow!"Marik yelled feeling a sudden pain in his scalp. He looked at Bakura; he could tell his master was in pain. The red eyes and obvious headache said it all, a really bad hangover." Look, slave. I'm going out again, and not to drink." He growled out."All right thief-sama" Marik said politely. Bakura slapped him," YOU NEED NOT SHOUT!" he screamed. Marik glared back and growled out " I've had enough of this" and with that he kicked Bakura in the nuts. "Who the hell do you think you are?!?" Bakura screeched back, doubling over. "I? I am Yami no Marik, and you pathetic fool?" Yami no Marik announced. Bakura just stared and muttered, "they didn't say he had a split personality…". Yami no Marik chuckled, "I hope you know Marik is not currently here, so I suggest that you go to your destination as quick as possible, I can get very rough."Bakura just stared, utterly bewildered. Yami no Marik leaned down beside Bakura, who was still absent-mindedly holding his crotch. " On second thought, you're not to bad looking…" Yami no Marik said this as if it were some sort of taunt. Bakura scrambled up and ran out the door, whining in pain from the sudden shock to his groin. /Heh, I don't know what you see in him Marik/ Yami no Marik thought, letting Marik here this. /I, I don't know what you're talking about!/ Marik retorted and took over dominance for his body.


	3. The whistle

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't/do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Merk: go ahead **Bourei no Hikari** you can use my idea anytime or..now..w/e! I got hit in the face with a basketball today…randomness. Oh yes, my friend and I have a theory that in a MXYM pairing Marik is the dominant one…lol….long story just ask if you want to hear it.

* * *

A thief's heir:

Bakura soaked in the cool oasis. He felt relaxed and wondered why Marik had freaked out at him. Then it hit him, last night he…_kissed_ Marik.He totally forgot due to his throbbing headache, which was becoming less of a pain. He was a total freak when he got drunk, but then again, he was considered a freak when sober as well.

He sunk lower into the water and closed his eyes. For once, he felt at peace. He was feeling less tense lately, was this Mariks doing? Maybe it was, there was something about the boy that soothed him; although he didn't show it. Maybe it was because Marik reminded him of…. Ryou.

Bakura placed a hand on his chest, feeling the small whistle hanging there…. Ryou…

His first love and only true friend. Now? Possibly dead or enslaved to the reckless pharaoh. The last time he saw Ryou was when he had given him a kiss; confessing his love for him. But before his love could answer he was swept away by the pharaoh's guards. Gone, just like his home and family. Bakura had no one at all. No one…

The whistle was made just for him and Ryou, only they could hear the sound from it

;It was their way of communicating. Ryou had one but Bakura doubted it was still around the others boy's neck. Probably stolen or lost, for he had not heard it for eight years.

He picked up the whistle and blew on it softly. Knowing that no one could hear it made him feel alone, but still he piped a soft tune.

* * *

Ryou looked up. He swore he heard it. The whistle. "Bakura…" was all that he dared to whisper, if the guards heard him, they would beat him. He couldn't still be alive…could he? Ryou saw him run away into the desert after the guards began to burn their homes. He couldn't have survived out there alone…right? "Keep washing weakling!" Shouted the guard behind him. The sound of leather against bare skin echoed throughout the kitchen. Ryou gasped as the whip hit his back; tears springing to his eyes. Of course not, he was stupid. Thinking that Bakura was still alive.

* * *

Marik was bored. He had been cleaning out the place they had been staying at for _hours._ Where was Bakura? He walked out back and began to groom the horse. At least it had taken a liking to him, unlike his master (as far as Marik is concerned…). 

/**Hikari…**/

/_What Yami?_ / Marik spat, annoyed.

/**I'm bo-ored**/ Yami no Marik whined.

/_Will you shut up?_ / Marik growled.

/**Don't I get a** "thanks Yami for saving me"/ Yami no Marik argued.

/_No_/ Marik rolled his eyes, wishing his Yami would shut his trap.

/**You'll pay someday Hikari, just you wait**/ The Yami threatened.

/_I'm sure I can wait eons and you won't dare touch me_/ Marik retorted.

Yami no Marik shut up after that.

Marik heard Bakura come in the door, but chose to ignore this and keep grooming the horse. Bakura watched him from the window. To him, the boy was beautiful just standing there grooming the horse. Then he remembered,Marik wasn't wearing his neck piece.


	4. The disturbed horsey

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…blah blah blah.

Merk: Hmm…thanks to people whom reviewed! Soo wanna hear my story? Well Since Marik created Yami no Marik we figured what would happen if he threatened to uninvent him, thus giving Marik the upper hand in the relationship. Quote Marik..lol "We both know who the dominant one in this relationship is!" Yami no Marik runs off sobbing, "I thought you wouldn't tell…"…Good times.

* * *

A thief's heir:

Bakura snuck up on Marik and breathed on the slave's neck "You forgot this". Marik gasped and felt some of his blood flow southward (you know what I mean…right?). Bakura latched the neckpiece back onto his servant and stepped back. Marik moved closer to the horse, trying to hide the obvious bump in his skirt. Bakura ran his hand over Mariks backside, and then caught himself. Why was he being so playful? He didn't want Marik…He didn't want anything to be awkward between them; Marik was sort of his…._ friend_. Bakura removed his hand and grumbled something."Uh..Thief-sama, why did you touch my butt?"Marik asked and moved closer to the horse, which became disturbed and moved away; leaving Marik out in the open. Bakura stalked away and shouted for him to make dinner, leaving Marik thanking Ra Bakura hadn't noticed the bump.

Bakura lay down on his bed and began to think. Tonight is the night he would rob the town, perhaps he wouldn't slaughter the people but just rob them. He would teach Marik a trick or two…Bakura always thought an assistant would be nice, perhaps maybe even an apprentice? Someone to continue his work when he passed…someone to inherit his loot…

"Thief-sama! Dinner!"Marik hollered from the small kitchen. "Hold on.."Bakura replied and ran out back for a second. After reliving himself Bakura began to chow down on…whatever they were eating (that reminds me, the town of Kamut is named after a cereal…bah).

Bakura kicked the sleeping Marik lightly. "Hmm…snoo…" Marik muttered dreamily. Bakura kicked Marik a little harder this time. "Mmmm…. go way…" Marik murmured.

"SLAVE! WAKE THE HELL UP!"Bakura screamed; a fine example of his patience. "GAH!"Marik yelled and shot up, "Wh..what is it Thief-sama?" Marik asked looking at the shadow looming over him. " Tonight we rob the town, remember?" Bakura said, testily. "Mmmm" Marik grumbled and stood up groggily.

Bakura was fast, very_ fast. _Marik watched in amazement as the thief dodged in and out of homes with such haste and experience. Bakura stalked up to Marik. "See anyone?" He muttered a little breathless. Marik shook his head. "The trick is to think quiet, then you are quiet"Bakura said, trying to sound metaphorical. Marik thought this a brag (another interruption! I remembered that Bakuras name back in Egypt wasn't "thief king Bakura", it was Akeifa..Oh well to late!). "Mmm" He murmured and began to walk back to their place. Bakura followed with his newfound treasure; if Bakura weren't such a bad ass he would have been skipping home.

Marik climbed onto the horse and let Bakura follow suit before he left off. They rode off into the night and wondered how long it would take to get to the Pharaoh's village.

* * *

Merk: Very short! Sorry.But I'll update soon, I promise. But why not get of subject? I kind of wonder why in the anime and mangas people never seem to have to go to the bathroom. And one more thing, if any of you have read or seen Fruits basket, could you mind telling me what's up with Yuki and Akito? Why is Akito angry when Yuki doesn't show up for the new years party? 


	5. Ryou's decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Merk: hmm…. I'm sleepy. Sooo tired…(1) The capital of Egypt or something..Yeah by the way Marik is 14 Bakura is 18 and Ryou is 16 Yami is 19 and Set is also 19.

* * *

A thief's heir:

They did not stop to rest until the second night. Bakura would not allow for Marik to close his eyes during this period of time. They needed to get to Thebes (1) a.s.a.p. .

The pharaoh's birthday was soon and Bakura would like to bring him a nice momentum. Bakura chuckled eerily at his plan, how perfect it was. "Thief …thief-sama I'm..I'm tired." Marik said barely keeping his eyes open. Bakura felt guilty for keeping his slave awake for…wait when was he soft? When did HE feel guilt? He was just scheming a couple of seconds ago. "Keep goi…slave?'Bakura asked Marik when the younger boy slouched over and began to snore lightly. **_Guess I don't have a choice Ra damn you Marik._** Bakura thought miffed. He stopped the horse and jumped off, taking Marik in his arms and laying him softly on the sand. "Sleep well slave" Bakura whispered and kissed the boy on his forhead. Bakura walked off and sat down, just a little farther form where Marik lay. He picked up whistle and studied it. Sighing he lifted it to his mouth and played a mournful tune.

Ryou awoke. He heard it, he was sure. Bakura was close and hopefully well. The tune was so sad. He was going to find Bakura; he needed to tell him the answer. The answer that was his burden for six years…eight for Bakura.But he couldn't leave. If someone caught him he would be punished or worse. He had to take a chance even though he was putting something precious on the line; he would go to find Bakura.

He snuck past the sleeping guard and down the hallways of the palace. It was so dark.

Why didn't that damn pharaoh put any windows in this place? A light came from a door way and pharaoh Yami stepped out. "What are you doing out here?" He asked probing Ryou. Ryou froze, out of everybody who could have caught him it had to be the pharaoh himself. "Ahhh…" Ryou mumbled out. Yami moved closer, running his eyes all over Ryous body. "What are you employed as?" Yami asked, moving even closer. "Kitchen" was all Ryou could stutter out. He was so nervous and scared to have the pharaoh so close to him. Yami stepped back with a lust filled look in his eyes. (AH? How can this be? I'm freaked! Actually I have seen them together...) " I'll make you a deal, you join me for a night and I'll set you free" Yami offered a deal Ryou could not refuse; if he did he would most likely be killed. Anything for Bakura anything to be with his love. Was he even sure if that was the whistle? He would take that chance, and if it wasn't he could still look for him. Ryou nodded slightly and Yami smirked, leading the boy back to the doorway. "How did you know I want to leave?' Ryou asked innocently. "Isn't that every slaves dream"Yami remarked in a dull tedious voice. Ryou gulped, was he sure Bakura was alive? Yami closed the door, too late.

Yami lay the boy down softly outside the palace. He didn't want to leave him…but Set wouldn't like him having two slaves. Anyways..Yugi was his aibou and Set…well…he was a different story. He hadn't just seen the boy he was now leaving in the hallway, no, he had been watching him for a while; waiting for the proper timing. He crushed any feelings he had left for the slave and went back to his room. Set watched Yami close the door and growled, how dare he have another! He would have that slaves head someday..

* * *

Merk: Urh..Sorry I didn't update and I also apologize if anyone seriously didn't like the pairing there,but it's a major part of the story! 


	6. Behind Mahados tomb

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, for the millionth time.

Merk: About Akito there, um isn't _she_ supposed to be a _he_? I haven't gotten that far in the manga so that part confuses me…I got glasses..yay me!

* * *

A thief's heir:

"Mahados tomb?" Marik asked quizzically as he stood outside the ex-pharaohs grave. "Sh! We have to be quiet! It's dangerous for me to even step foot in this town!" Bakura scolded his slave. "Anyways doesn't TOMB ROBBER THIEF KING and TOMB THIEF sound familiar you dolt?" Bakura snapped. "I never said I didn't know why we are here, I just want to know why this tomb!" Marik growled back losing his patience with his Master. Bakura sighed into the night, they were quarreling like a married couple. Bakura heard rustling and grabbed Marik behind the tomb as a stranger passed by. "Nice going baka!" Bakura muttered. "I wasn't the one shouting!" Marik shouted. Bakura slapped Marik "I'm tired of having you talk back to me! Got it?" Bakura said through clenched teeth. Marik backed down looking forlorn. Bakura felt his gut twitch with guilt, Marik looked so hurt. Was he a wussy for feeling like this? His whole life and he had never felt guilt until now! Why was he cracking? It wasn't fair! Marik broke the silence "I'm sorry Thief-sama, I was just worried you might get caught because of me, and I felt guilty." Bakura felt his eye twitch, **_Ra dammit! Why does he have to be so cute…I think you may have a crush on him..Damn I'm right._** Bakura thought to himself. While he was thinking he was subconsciously moving his face closer to Mariks. Marik stared, not knowing what his master was doing. Bakura awakened form his thoughts when his lips touched another's. Mariks.**_Gods, I'm a sick bastard…oh well._** The tomb robber shrugged the thoughts off in his mind and focused. The kiss was short due to Mariks pulling away. Bakura flushed, he wouldn't be able to look at his slave after this. Surprisingly, Marik smiled "You really suck at kissing, you know that?". **_Is this some sort of invitation? What the hell do I say? Damn Bakura your rusty…time to brush up._** "It's just the timing" Bakura muttered, going against his idea…Marik was just giving him some constructive criticism, right? "Lets get the show on the road shall we" Marik said

happily.

Bakura knew Marik was taking this incident all to well, so he decided to pry his nose into Mariks point of view. "You know what happened back there? What exactly did you see?" He asked trying to sound casual. Marik opened the sarcophagus and grimaced as he replied "You spaced out, tripped on a stone, and..well, kissed me by accident". Bakura suppressed his "happy dance" from Mariks response; he was overjoyed with the fact that Marik thought it an accident. He liked Marik and didn't want something stupid to make things awkward. Bakura plugged his nose as he pulled out the corpse. The pharaohs beloved father and his worst enimie, how he hated Mahado…. Bakura chuckled as he saw the sennen ring glimmer around the dead mans neck. He couldn't take it before; he would have to take it now. He grabbed his first prize; the second would be the grief on Yamis face once he saw his fathers' corpse. This made Bakura happy in a sick way, he seemed to get pleasure out of others suffering: especially those he hated. " Look at you now Mahado…not so great are we?" Bakura snickered quietly.

* * *

Ryou awoke to the sound of people arguing. He silently made his way through the town and stumbled passed the noises. He began his journey into the desert, hoping he would find his love…

* * *

Merk:I was going to add in a part with Isis but it didn't seem to fit. Marik was going to talk about how she lived there and probably replaced him with a stone or stick or something.

Isis's conversation with the stick, Rishid is there too: _Isis_: Eat up Marik! _Stick: _…

Isis: Don't you dare complain! _Rishid_: Uh…Isis.. _Isis_: Stay out of this! _Stick_:… _Rishid_: Isis…_Isis_: Shut up!

The italics are who is talking. I made Isis a little whacko didn't I? Oh well..


	7. Mondays always suck

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…boo.

Merk: Sorry I didn't update soon, the computers got all switched and stuff. By the way I forgot that Yamis name was Atemu in Egypt…. too late now. I keep getting these sick ads in my hotmail for dick enlargements. I don't even have a dick! Friggen Spam people…DIE!Does anyone know how to fix it?By the way,I live for spoilers!Tell me please!

* * *

A thief's heir: 

"What do you mean you're not staying?" Set shouted at the pharaoh standing before him. "I mean I'm leaving. I'm aware that the ceremony will have to be postponed and it is the first time this has happened" Yami said in a huff. He was leaving just before his birthday to look for that slave; he hated having to let him go. He swooped out of the room and jumped onto his horse, Set fuming behind him. Peasants bowed as he left the village, he also hated to leave his people. He felt awful for Yugi, but they were more along the lines of friends. But, gods, anything for a person he loved.

* * *

Set fumed his way into the palace and fumed into his room. Yami was such a wretched pharaoh, it wasn't fair! Jou poked his head into the room. "Priest Set?" He asked timidly. Set sighed and motioned for Jou to sit next to him. Jou came over cuddled with his lover. Set pulled him closer and whispered exhaustedly "I hate Mondays, you know that?".

* * *

" Thief-sama do we have to keep that corpse inside?" Marik whined. Frankly it was stinking up the stolen cabin. "Yes Marik, if I don't keep it the blasted pharaoh won't get a nice surprise on his birthday." Bakura said in a mock delighted voice. "What is your plan?"Marik replied as he lay down on the floor. Bakura cleared his throat and he began "This" he motioned to the lifeless corpse "Is pharaoh Yamis father. I plan to drag it up to the palace and throw it at him. If luck is on our side it will hit his face and brake open. Thus leaving the Ra damned bastard covered in daddy's guts" Bakura finished with a bow. Marik hid his nausea at the thought of being covered in guts. "So…you really are that ruthless?" Marik asked, his face turning a wonderful shade of emerald. Bakura never thought he was _ruthless._ Not until Marik had said it… said it in an almost _hurt_ voice. Bakura shook his head and cleared his mind; he was not going to let a pathetic slave get in the way of his plan. Bakura stood up and walked out, not saying a word. 

**/That was obviously a mistake/** Yami no Marik suggested sarcastically.

_/I know, shut up!_ /Marik growled back.

**/I agree with your master, your remarks do get annoying/** Yami no Marik hissed warningly.

_/Ra! Will you leave me alone/ _ Marik asked huffily.

Yami no Marik blew a fuse and took over his host's body. He wasn't going to put up with Mariks arrogant behavior towards him. Gods, he sounded like that nutcase sister he previously tried to disown. Perhaps he could go poke fun at Isis while he had the chance, maybe rid the world of he awful presence.

* * *

Merk:…… not much to say.Waaaaa...to short!I hate my writing program!It makes everything look bigger.  



	8. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! AH!

Merk: Gomen..sorry…I'm so lazy. Hmm…mm…I was watching Yu-Gi-Oh and noticed how conveniently the duel discs just come out whenever the person needs it to. Very fishy if you ask me…man, I am so bored right now!

* * *

A thief's heir: 

Bakura roamed the streets, being careful to put up his hood. He started to think out what was happening to him…and how he felt about Marik.First he felt turned on… then angry and now confused. This is what love must be or, at least to him. Damn, he always new emotions would get in his way. Bakura turned a corner and found himself facing Yami no Marik.Bakura's instant reflexes kicked in and he covered his crotch. Yami no Marik was holding up some girl who looked like she was trying smother him madly, a stick also lay on the ground (lol). "Oh..greetings thief-san" Yami no Marik said casually as he dropped the girl and kicked her in the stomach, knoking her out. Bakura growled "It's _Master_.". Yami no Marik waltzed up to Bakura and leaned in close to his face. "Don't _ever_ threaten me again," he whispered dangerously. Bakura felt a blush come over his face as Yami no Mariks lips brushed against his. Marik then managed to fight his way back into his body. Marik jumped back a little, surprised to find Bakuras face so close to his. It was quiet for a small period of time, and then Marik was jumped. "MARIK!" The girl screamed and began to kiss him madly. "Sister" Marik groaned in a less then happy voice. Isis finally got off and ran to find Rishid. Marik sighed, "That was Isis, my sister."Bakura just helped Marik up and brought him back to where they were staying.

Bakura awoke early the next and began to ready himself for the task ahead. He watched Marik sleep soundly for a while. Marik was so beautiful…Bakura kissed his servant gently on the lips and brushed some hair out of his face. Mairk opened his eyes "Thief-sama?" he murmured. Bakura decided it was now. "_Marik_, I'm going to do my plan today. If I get caught, which I doubt, I want you to know..that..I..want you to finish what I started. If I die or something, kill the pharaoh. And…I…maybekindalikeyou."Bakura muttered out the last words. Marik was taken by surprise by two things, thief-sama remembered his name and he "maybe-kinda-liked-him". The most Marik could croak out was "You're gay?".Bakura felt that same blush creep over his face as he nodded slightly. "Maybe kinda"He murmured, a thief wasn't usually open about his feelings. This was hard and felt extremely mushy to Bakura. Marik timidly kissed Bakuras cheek; he didn't want to act too much out of line. Bakura moved onto Mariks bed. "Wasn't it…obvious?" Bakura asked, eyeing Mariks lips. Marik stifled a giggle, "It was actually very obvious, and I just didn't know what to say".**_ So you rather me make an idiot of myself?_** Bakura raged in his mind but stayed calm on the outside. He gently climbed on top of Marik and kissed him, Marik was kissing back. But Bakura knew deep down who was kissing…and it wasn't Marik.

* * *

Merk:…nothingness… 


	9. It's raining guts

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Merk: Sorry, my good computer crashed and I haven't had any time to write. (1) Per aa means palace but was referred to as Pharaoh, here I'm using it as palace. Here I go…

* * *

A thief's heir:

Bakura stomped through Thebes and grabbed a random peasant. "Per aa?" he growled at the frightened man. The man pointed straight ahead, Bakura dropped him and dragged the corpse onward.

Set paced just inside the palace wall. He was nervous and angry, but mostly angry. He would most certainly get the pharaoh for this, ditching the kingdom on his birthday for a kitchen slave! He let out a stressed noise and kicked a rock.

Bakura made his way up to the palace, surprised to see no one gathered around it. He looked around and spotted a piece of papyrus nailed to the palace wall. He was furious after he finished, the pharaoh was out. All that planning and having to put up with that rotten stench for NOTHING!Bakura blew a fuse and chucked the corpse over the wall.

Set paced for a moment longer then stopped and sighed. He should calm down and…splat. Set stood there covered in mummy guts. At first he did nothing, then, he threw a screaming fit and stomped into the palace, cursing. It was that blasted slave's fault; he would take that boy's head sooner than he thought.

Marik waited quietly for his masters…er…lovers return.

**What's the matter hikari? **

_Nothing…and why would you care? _

**Oh, no reason. I'm just drop dead bored. You never do anything remotely interesting with your body **

Yami no Marik then sent his hikari very suggestive images.

Marik blushed and closed his mind link. His yami didn't like him, he just liked to make him blush. Bakura then marched in and threw Marik a flask. Marik took off the cap and sniffed, "Are you trying to get me drunk Thief-sama?".Bakura shook his head and sat down beside Marik. " Course not slave-chan" he smirked and kissed Mariks cheek; Marik didn't mind the whole "chan" thing. "Now drink up" Bakura said as he lifted the flask to Mariks mouth. Marik sighed and took a sip. Who would care if he drank? His thief-sama was almost a miracle for not dying form alcohol poisoning or something…he drank alot. However, while Bakura was guzzling away at his own flask Marik poured it out. Bakura finished and dropped his flask on the ground sighing. "I have a wretched head ache slave-chan" he whined and pulled Marik into his lap. "You'll have a bigger one if you keep consuming more alcohol, or did you already?" Marik asked letting Bakura snake his arms around him. "That's not the reason…it's just that my plan didn't go as…well…planned.". Marik hmmmed, and moved closer to Bakura. They sat in the silence enjoying it, and letting it soothe them.

Meanwhile Set had ordered his guards to search for the asswipe who drenched him in guts. The guards searched the town and asked questions. They soon found themselves heading in the direction of Bakuras place. After busting open the door, they surprised the two lovers.

One guard reached for Marik while the other grabbed for Bakura.Bakura tried to get Mariks hand but it was too late, one guard was holding him tightly preventing the teen from moving. Before Bakura ran out back, he yelled to Marik "Marik…I'll come for you!"

* * *

Merk: Hope you liked.Oh yes...Bakura sends kisses to everyone (uh...happy belated valentines day...) 


	10. Yay,I updated

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Merk: I discovered that the author alert list is a good thing thanks to those who added me…I'm so idiotic and forgetful…. Oh well, life goes on. Thank you tsuki-neko-chan for adding me to your favorites, you're the only one who did other than one of my close friends (I'm glaring at everyone else…lol, kidding, it's your choice). I'm pulling this chappie out of my ass I hope you know…PS: I've had a shit load of projects to do lately, so gomen nasai!

A thief's heir:

Marik awoke in a stone cell. What had happened in the last hour was a complete blur. His head was throbbing and he even coughed up some blood. He remembered that the people were after Bakura…not him. So why was he here? Was it Bakuras fault? Should he be angry with him?

**My, you do ask a lot of questions. Would you mind shutting up while I sleep?**

_Yami, please. Just for once will you leave me be while I figure this out._

**Fine, but I'll get you later. And for the record, you were bothering me.**

Marik didn't want to find out what his Yami meant by that, but for now he had some silence. He heard voices from the other end of the hall. "Presenting the high priest himself…blah blah blah" A guard announced that was standing in front of Mariks cell. Set walked in and surveyed Marik. "He's perfect…"He muttered to himself as he knelt down beside the teen. Marik shivered, for some reason the priest was giving him chills. "Do you know why you're here?" Set asked the boy. Marik shook his head no. "Because of you're friend, that's obvious.But, also because you're our bait.Even if he doesn't come, I win. You're quite a looker."Set purred and exited the cell, leaving poor Marik praying for his thief-sama to find him. Although Set was very vague, he still hated what he said. Marik closed his eyes and drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

Bakura panted and fell to his knees. He was tired and out of breath form running form those palace guards. He had to find Marik, they were not going to take another of his lovers. He hated them so much he could never live if he didn't get Marik back. Bakura slumped back onto the wall and sighed, so much to do. Perhaps…he would rescue Marik tomorrow.

Merk: Oh…it's so short. But no worries, I'll make the next chapter extra long next time I update. My mind is just too distracted with a side order of writer's block.I have two oral presentations tomorrow in school so…yeah.


	11. The not so rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Merk: Meep…. I'm updating…. My parents are limiting my computer usage, so it might be even harder to update…:(

* * *

A thief's heir: 

I felt him place his cold sharp teeth on my neck. My heart beat like crazy. No matter how much I tried to struggle the vampire's powers had taken over all my body. Would he leave me to die? Or would I become one with the darkness? It was too much to take.God,what would happen if he left me to die? What would happen if he didn't?

Ha ha, just shitting you there.

A thief's heir:

Bakura had only planned a mental plan of action. Sure it was sloppy and unperfected, but it might work. Might.

He figured that the best way to get in was by the front, of course. They probably had every guard around his slave-chans cell. He climbed the wall and stealthily made his way up to the palace doors. Poking his head inside he spotted no guards. "Coast clear" He muttered to no one in particular.

The thief made his way to the cells unnoticed.

Finally he came to a cramped corridor that stank of sweat and hot breath. How he had such a fond memory of this place. They had once caught him, but he was gone the second they looked away. He laughed quietly to himself; they were such fools! He made his way to Mariks cell to find his slave-chan muttering quietly to no one.

"No…just shut it yami…wha…you would- Bakura?" He looked up and made his way over to the bars of the cell where the thief king stood. "It's thief-sama slave-chan." He answered and began to pick at Mariks lock.

"Where did all the guards go?" Bakura asked looking at the teen in front of him.

"They left somewhere…thief-sama…the high priest said something about me being bait." Marik said worried about his lover. "Feh, those idiots can't keep me in here for long. Locked up or not.", Marik smiled at his thief-samas bravery.

The duo made their way down the hallway and towards the back doors, wich were unfortunately guarded heavily. "Thought you might come, you scum." The priest spat at the tomb robber. "I did, and you know what? You don't scare me in the least. Neither do you're pitiful guards." Bakura countered. Marik stood there silent behind Bakura and waited for this whole ordeal to pass. "We shall see about that. Guards" The priest ordered and pointed to the two teens before him "Kill the one in red, leave the other."

* * *

Merk:I know I said I'd make it longer…I lied…:( 


	12. Lost then found

Disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Merk: Uhm…Hey Sweetchica55, is that some sort of…threat? Please loosen a bit, I won't plan on having any character's death unless it's okay with my readers, your opinion counts ya'know!

* * *

A thief's heir: 

It was all to fast to know what exactly happened. Marik summed it up with three words. Kick.Punch.Ow. Before he could say a word he was thrown over Bakuras shoulder and taken outside, as if he was a treasure being stolen. Then everything went black.

"You alright salve-chan?" Bakura asked without the smallest once of concern. "Wha...Thief-sama…where am I? What happened?" Marik asked in confusion."Oh, I knocked you out. It would be easier on me if you weren't talking." Bakura said coldly. "Oh" Marik whispered hurt.

A while passed until Bakura slowed the horse. He jumped off and ran to a small white speck over a dune, leaving Marik who had been dozing. Bakura had caught sight of this…thing…when he had been riding, his thief instincts kicking in; he had to see what it was. He let out a small huff when he arrived. Then he completely stopped breathing at the sight before him. It was impossible, but a beaten and burned Ryou lay crouched in front of him on the sand. Bakura simply stood there unable to move, his emotions clouding his thoughts. What was he going to do? What about Marik? Who did he love more? Was he even alive?.

Bakura blinked and then watched Ryous chest go up and down slowly. He bent down and picked up the teens limp body. Bakura walked back to the horse slowly and just stared at Ryou. He didn't climb on when he arrived, he simply stood there watching the boy breath; it was too much to take in. Ryou opened his eyes halfway and looked up "..Ba..ku..ra..?"

* * *

Merk:I actually wanted it to be short this time,lol! 


	13. Gomen Nasai

No, I haven't forgotten about my stories.

But bad news is I really don't have time to finish them.

I'd like to BADLY but believe me, I'm just getting more and more stressed and I can't balance them with my school life.

Anyone who'd be willing to have my account, I'd like it very much you would contact me and finish my stories to your liking.

Adieu

Merk 3 3


End file.
